


The Littlest Princess

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, Difficult Labor, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff, HUx is good with babies??, Implied Sexual Content, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Medical Examination, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: A piece detailing the development and birth of the galaxy's littlest princess.---“Kylo.”“Are you alright?” Kylo’s regarding you with a questioning gaze now, obviously confused by your behavior.You draw in a deep breath, steadying yourself. Still, the words stick in your throat as you finally say, “I… I’m pregnant, Kylo.”Kylo’s whole expressions shifts to one of utter and complete shock. He says nothing in response, just stares straight at you as if he cannot fathom the idea of what you’ve just told him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Littlest Princess

When the nurse tells you that you’re pregnant, you make her say so twice, just to be sure.

“You’re pregnant, miss,” she repeats, rubbing your arm in a comforting manner. The nurse must be able to sense the panic spiking in you, because she reaches out to hold your hand as well.

She knows who you are, obviously, you can tell by the look on her face. Anyone who doesn’t live under a rock knows that you’re the Supreme Leaders beloved, and this nurse must know the implications of the news she’s just given you.

“You can’t tell _anyone,_ ” you say to her, and you pray that she understands why.

“Of course,” the nurse affirms, nodding and rubbing your arm again. “I would be fired from my job immediately if I revealed anyone of my patients’ medical histories to another person.”

You nod at that, still rather shocked by the notion that you’re carrying Kylo Ren’s child at this very moment. Gripping the edges of the examination table, you try to steady yourself, knowing that you need to go to your quarters and gather your thoughts as all of this washes over you.

“Would you like to make another appointment?” the nurse asks you, helping you down off the table as you begin rushing to leave. The meaning of her question isn’t clear, and you’re sure that’s not by accident. You appreciate that, though, the choice that she’s giving you.

“Not right now,” you say, doing up the last few buttons on your dress.

As you go to leave, the nurse calls out to you. “If you ever need guidance, or help, or if you decide to start prenatal care, please don’t hesitate to call.”

You nod quickly and smile politely, wanting nothing more than to just _leave_ and think about all of this. Before the woman can speak again, you duck out into the corridor, walking as quickly as you can without breaking into a run as you leave the medbay.

The whole walk back to your rooms, your head swims with a million thoughts. You feel drunk, almost, dazed by the revelation that you’re _pregnant._ This was far from planned, but you can pinpoint a time a few weeks ago where you forgot to take a couple of your contraceptive pills. That must have been the time you conceived, it _had_ to have been, because you and Kylo have been careful every other time you’ve been intimate together.

Stars, _Kylo._ As you burst into your quarters, panic burns in your chest at the notion of telling your lover that you’re carrying his baby. You and Kylo are fully committed to one another and very open about your relationship, but still— the two of you haven’t been together all that long, and neither one of you has ever started a dialogue about children. You know that Kylo loves you, he tells you all the time, but will he love you like _this_?

You sit on the bed you share with Kylo, forcing yourself to breathe and think rationally. Quickly, you dispel ideas of terminating the pregnancy as they come to you. You have no problem with women taking control of their own bodies in such a fashion, but it takes you only a moment to recognize that this baby is something you _want,_ no matter how Kylo feels about it. All your life, you’ve thought about being a mother, and now your opportunity is here.

After about ten minutes of breathing deeply and thinking clearly, the panic you felt mellows out into a steady thrum of curiosity and excitement. You’re still nervous about telling Kylo, of course, but the feeling is glossed over by a deep desire to know everything you can. You begin to wonder about so many aspects of gestation, musing on what your baby might look like inside you right now, in this moment. It must be small, smaller than the eye can see, but you wonder nonetheless if it has a heartbeat. Is it a boy? A girl? You have _so many_ questions, and the prospect of even one of them being answered in the near future makes you want to weep with joy.

You come to stand in front of the large, floor-length mirror propped against one wall of the ‘fresher, the marble floor cold on your bare feet as you strip off every last bit of your clothing. Studying your body in the mirror, you turn this way and that, trying to imagine yourself swollen and heavy with child. Your stomach will grow, obviously, but what will your breasts look like as they become ready to nurse? Which parts of you will become softer, plumper, as the baby grows and develops within you? Suddenly, you find yourself mesmerized by thoughts of your pregnancy. It’s not vanity that has you fixating on your body, though, not at all. You and the baby will change and grow together, it seems, and the thought of that has you grinning and crying at the same time.

\---

Kylo comes bursting into your shared quarters that evening in a swirl of dark cloak, mask tucked under his arm. You’ve been waiting for him, perched in a chair in the living room, and a whole new wave of nervousness washes over you at the sight of your lover’s face.

Kylo’s smiling tiredly as he comes to you, leaning down for a long kiss.

“How was your meeting with the Knights?” you ask, laughing lightly as Kylo gives you a deadpan look to indicate his feelings on the briefing he just came from.

As you listen to Kylo change in the other room, every fiber of your being wants to scream out to him, _I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant!_ But that’s no way to tell Kylo that you’re carrying his child, so you make yourself focus on guarding your mind.

“I’m starving,” Kylo announces as he putters about, putting his things away neatly. “Have you ordered dinner?”

You stand, meeting him halfway as he walks back into the living room to be with you. “Darling,” you say softly, tentatively.

“Yes, my love?” Kylo asks easily, going in for another kiss. You push him off gently though, taking a step back. You’re trying to work up the courage to just _say it_.

“Kylo.”

“Are you alright?” Kylo’s regarding you with a questioning gaze now, obviously confused by your behavior.

You draw in a deep breath, steadying yourself. Still, the words stick in your throat as you finally say, “I… I’m pregnant, Kylo.”

Kylo’s whole expressions shifts to one of utter and complete shock. He says nothing in response, just stares straight at you as if he cannot fathom the idea of what you’ve just told him.

Panic spiking, you fight back tears as one of your hands clutches weakly at your stomach. No, at your _womb—_

“Kylo,” you say softly, voice breaking. He just keeps staring and staring at you, and your anxiety snowballs. “Kylo, are you upset?”

Suddenly, Kylo is on his knees, falling to the floor with a dull thud. He reaches for you, eyes still fixed on your face in shock. “Come here,” your lover commands, arms outstretched, reaching for you almost like he needs you.

“I know we didn’t plan this, but you don’t—”

“Baby, _please_ come here,” Kylo begs, and you finally walk into his waiting arms, jarred by how Kylo grips your middle and clings to you as if you’re something sacred.

“Do you mean it?’ Kylo asks you. “Are you really pregnant? With _my_ child?”

You stare down at Kylo, bewildered by his behavior but overjoyed nonetheless because, _yes, yes you are._

“Yes, darling,” you tell him. “I found out today.”

“Oh,” Kylo breathes, awed, nuzzling his face against your abdomen gently. “Oh, _stars_.”

For the first time, you allow yourself to relax, to _enjoy_ this joyous news. You drape your arms across Kylo’s shoulders, rubbing his back gently.

“I know,” you laugh, crying openly now, “that’s how I felt when I found out, too.”

Kylo gazes up at you again, tears sliding down his cheeks as he grins. “You’re going to be the most beautiful mother,” your lover tells you, reverent and seemingly consumed by adoration for you.

All you can do is laugh and look down at the father of your child, excited and afraid all at the same time.

\---

“What do you think the baby will look like?” Kylo asks you that night, whispering in the darkness of your bedroom. Like you, he has a million questions, and the two of you have been up all night talking.

“If we’re lucky, they’ll look like their daddy,” you say sweetly, reaching out to cup Kylo’s cheek. He snuggles against your hand, obviously flattered.

Kylo pulls you towards him, rolling you gently so that your back presses against his chest. One strong arm circles your middle, and his hand comes to rest on your stomach, right where the baby is supposed to be.

“Marry me,” Kylo murmurs, talking right in your ear, and all you can think to do is close your hand over his.

\---

Peering attentively at the screen before her, a doctor scans the image of you and Kylo’s baby, looking for imperfections and signs of healthy development. Yourself and Kylo watch her carefully, trying to make sense of the image as well. The baby sits suspended in amniotic fluid, and you can make out the outline of the child’s body. It all looks good to you, but then again, you’re not a doctor.

“Well,” the doctor finally proclaims, turning away from the machine she had been fiddling with, “would you like to know the sex?”

You nod quickly, grinning at Kylo. He’s trying to play it cool, being the Supreme Leader and all, but you can see the excitement shining in his eyes.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor says after a moment, and you grab for Kylo’s arm, ecstatic.

“A girl!” you exclaim, giggling as tears well up in your eyes. Kylo kisses your forehead, cracking a smile now, and the doctor looks on at the two of you with a content expression.

She leaves you alone briefly so that you may redress and have a moment with your boyfriend, and Kylo cannot stop chattering as he helps you back into your clothes.

\---

Having always been partial to relaxing in the tub, you find yourself in the bath more and more often as your pregnancy progresses. There is the smallest, sweetest little swell in your stomach now, and every appointment and imaging session affirms that your baby girl is developing just as she should be. Soaking in warm water calms you these days, soothing any aches or pains that you may be feeling. None of them are too bad yet, but you’ve definitely felt a change in your body as you approach the halfway point of your second trimester.

Your eyes slip close as you sink down further into the water, steam wafting around you. But just as quickly as you relax, a slightly, fluttery sort of sensation in your stomach has you sitting right back up again. Breathless, you pause, waiting for confirmation that what you’ve just felt is what you think that it is. And then it’s there again, the fluttering low in your abdomen, and you feel as though you could cry.

“Kylo!” you shout, excitement thrumming through you as you feel another little movement in your womb.

Kylo is barging into the ‘fresher in an instant, seemingly panicked. He falls to his knees beside the bathtub, already looking you over.

“What happened?” he asks quickly, stricken by the notion of you being harmed. He’s been like this since you found out about the baby, so protective, always fussing over you. But you’re too distracted to calm him down, too excited, so you just grab one of his hands and press it against the swell of your belly.

“Feel,” you breathe, smiling big enough to make your cheeks ache.

Everything is so still and quiet, and then the baby kicks again.

“Whoa,” Kylo says softly, and it’s like he’s not even aware of the fact that his sleeve is soaking wet.

\---

As it turns out, Kylo was serious when he asked you to marry him all those weeks ago. Tomorrow, just before sunset, the two of you are to be married in front of nearly every important person in the galaxy. You lost count after the guestlist tallied north of three hundred, and the number of gifts yourself and Kylo have already received is almost unfathomable. Tomorrow, you will be swathed in the finest fabrics and surrounded by luxury unlike anyone has ever known. You will receive guests, and dance, and be made over by everyone in your presence.

But tonight? Tonight is just for you and the love of your life.

Kylo was the one who insisted that the two of you _actually_ be married the night before your decadent, opulent wedding. “I want to enjoy you,” he had told you.“The wedding is for everyone else, really. I want something that’s just for you and I.”

(And really, you should have expected it— Kylo’s always hated parties.)

So that’s why now, under the cover of darkness, you and Kylo stand with your hands clasped, reciting your vows to one another in front of an officiant. Your first kiss as husband and wife is lit by nothing more than moonlight, but it is the sweetest one you’ve ever shared.

The officiant walks down the beach after all is said and done, leaving you and Kylo to enjoy your first moment together as newlyweds. You take Kylo’s arm as the two of you begin making your way back to your accommodations, not at all in a hurry to be back inside. The resort chosen for your wedding is settled on the most beautiful tropical planet, and the warm breeze feels heavenly on your skin.

It’s late when you get back to your rooms, but you let Kylo undress you anyway. He’s so gentle as he lays you down and parts your legs, murmuring sweet little things about how beautiful his _wife_ looks laid out underneath him. Kylo’s always so soft and tender with you these days, always so concerned about harming you when the two of you make love now. You miss the rougher stuff sometimes, if you’re being honest, but being handled like something sacred is an excellent consolation prize.

Later, when the two of you are finished, the crash of the waves outside lulls you to sleep as Kylo drifts off in your arms.

\---

Your labor is long, and the baby does not come easily. Kylo is by your side for all of it, the pushing and the cussing and the panting. But finally, after many hours of trying, you deliver your baby girl. And stars, is she beautiful, an absolute vision with wisps of dark hair and light eyes that you’re sure will darken with time.

After you and the baby are bathed, cleared to leave the medbay, and dressed in fresh clothes, your new little family migrates to your normal quarters. Kylo tells you to rest once he has you settled in bed, and you’re more than happy to close your eyes for a few minutes. There will be plenty of time for you to fuss over your perfect little daughter when you’ve recovered a bit, and besides— it looks like Kylo’s got it for now.

It’s such a dream to watch your husband hold your new baby in his arms. He’s so gentle with her, so sweet, shushing the little bundle of blankets softly when she makes a discontent noise. You drift in and out as you watch Kylo walk about the room, showing your sweet little baby things you know she can’t see, like her bassinet and the couch in the living room. Still, Kylo gives her a complete tour of your quarters, and you supposed it would be comical to watch your rather large husband cradle your little girl in his arms if it didn’t make your heart swell so much. You had no idea that Kylo could speak so softly, that he could handle another person with so much care. He’s come close to it with you, of course, always so loving from the very beginning, but this is a different level of tenderness.

Later, when you’re feeling a bit better, a few visitors come by to see the galaxy’s littlest princess. It’s only a handful of people, really, and you’re only a bit surprised to see Chancellor Hux amongst them. You know good and well that he and Kylo have a history that’s punctuated with animosity, but you’ve always suspected that they liked one another a bit more than either of them was willing to let on. They respect each other, Kylo and Hux, and they’re secretly friends in their own strange sort of way.

Hux greets your graciously, bowing deeply and smiling as he looks down at you and your child. “Empress,” he says, tone shifting as he addresses your little girl. “And _Princess_!” Hux exclaims, still speaking rather softly. He fusses over the baby for a few seconds, more than happy to accept your invitation to hold the squirming bundle of blankets in his arms.

Yourself and Kylo share a pleasantly yet rather bewildered look behind Hux’s back as he makes over your little girl, surprisingly skilled and warmer than you’ve ever seen him to be towards well, _anybody_. As Hux walks the length of the bedroom, bouncing your baby girl gently as he goes, Kylo comes and sits beside you on the edge of the bed.

The two of your share a gentle, private smile, and though you’re tired, though your head is spinning with a million thoughts and worries about the baby, and nursing, and being a good parent, you cannot help but feel completely content in this moment. You have everything you want— a loving husband, a healthy child, and even friends that are willing to love your little girl like their own— and you cannot fathom what would make you even happier.

“Again?” Kylo asks, cutting his eyes towards the bundle of blankets in the Chancellor’s arms. He’s mostly joking, you can tell, but there’s also something serious in his tone.

You huff, exasperated. “At least give me some time to forget how long my labor with this one was, darling,” you plead. You’re sort of joking, too, but only _sort of_.

Kylo and Hux both laugh at that, and you can’t help but crack a wry smile.


End file.
